A trailer that is being towed by a moving vehicle may have the propensity to apply a force on the back of a vehicle. The force applied to the vehicle by the trailer may be in the direction that the trailer is moving, which may not be the same direction that the vehicle is moving. This force may cause the rear end of the vehicle to travel in a path that is wider than the front end of the vehicle causing oversteer. Oversteer may compromise the stability of the vehicle and/or may cause a jack-knifing event.